


Wrong Numbers and Long Nights

by clarawnovak (jiminsjam)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Texting, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Textfic, Texting, messages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminsjam/pseuds/clarawnovak
Summary: Dean sends a text to the wrong number, not having the slightest idea that the person on his phone would become something especial for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is Clara and this pseud is on my friend's account, she let me create this so I can post the english version for my destiel textfic that I posted on Wattpad in portuguese, my first language. I hope you guys like this one xx

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Dean -_ **Castiel** _- Balthazar \- _Sam

 

Friday

 

_(01:13) come on sammy give me the impala keys or i swear to god i'll download some porn on your computer again_

_(_ _01:13) with virus and everything!_

**(01:15) I believe you may have the wrong number. My name is not Sammy nor I know someone with this name, unless you're talking about Samandriel, but this wouldn't be possible.**

_(01:16) it ain't funny asshole and why the fuck you're talking like this?_

_(01:16) and what kind of freaking name is samandriel? who's that?_

_(01:17) i now have a scissor in my hand and i'm  not afraid of using it in your stupid hail_

_(01:18) hair*_

_(01:19) shit this phone dad gave me has the worst billboard_

_(01:19) KEYBOARD* son of a bitch_

*Incoming call from 785-555-0128*

*Missed call from 785-555-0128* 

_(01:25) sammy answer the damn phone!!!!!_

_(01:26) sam_

_(01:29) SAMUEL_

**(01:34) It's one in the morning, don't you sleep? And I've already told you that I'm not this person you want to communicate. Please, stop messaging me.**

_(01:35) the fuck?_

_(01:35) wait_

 

_(01:42) you ain't sammy_

**(01:43) That is what I've been trying to tell you.**

_(01:44) fuck dude i thought you were my brother sorry for waking you up this is a new phone_

**(01:46) It's fine, I wasn't sleeping, anyway.**

_(01:47) don't you sleep?_

**(01:48) Not me, not you, apparently.**

_(01:49) i'm trying to go to a party for idk 40  minutes? but my brother seems to have put my car's keys somewhere i can't find it_

**(01:50) So that's what "impala" means. A car.**

_(01:51) dude you don't know what a impala is? jesus_

**(01:52) I don't see why I need to know about this.**

_(01:53) whatever man i found my keys stop messaging you don't even know me_

**(01:54) May I remind you that it was you who started this?**

_(01:55) and it's you who keeps responding stop_

_(02:00) you fell asleep or just stopped?_

_(02:03) good_

 

✆ 

 

Monday

 

_(08:30) you think i'll die if i only drink coffee for the day?_

**(08:31) Wrong number again.**

_(08:32) not really_

**(08:32) I thought you wanted to stop messaging? And why would you only drink coffee all day?**

_(08:33) i have 30 minutes to go to class and i'm bored_

_(08:33) and i need coffee cause that's the college student life i believe you know this_

**(08:34) I don't, actually, since I'm still in school.**

_(08:35) now you've got to be kidding me_

**(08:36) Why would I "kid" you?**

_(08:37) dude!!! no way you're still in school!!!_

_(08:37) no seriously stop lying_

**(08:40) You "got" me. I work in a office and I'm 52 years old.**

_(08:44) i knew it_

-

 

**(14:09) Why didn't you believe when I said I was still in school?**

_(14:10) good afternoon for you too stranger_

**(14:10) Just answer.**

_(14:11) woah we're sensitive today_

_(14:11) and i know you're lying cause of the way you talk_

**(14:12) I'm not lying, and what does the way I talk has to do with any os this?**

_(14:13) are you really in the school?_

_(14:13) idk dude you talk like an old person_

**(14:20) Yes, I am, last year, finally. And I talk just normal.**

_(14:21) right_

_(14:21) and you can stop messaging me now_

**(14:30) You can stop reply me, then.**

 

✆ 

 

Wednesday

 

_(20:57) what do you do when there's nothing for you to do?_

**(21:00) That was a weird question. I read books, I think. You, for what I see, talks  with strangers. Don't you parents warned you about how dangerous this can be?**

_(21:00) well don't yours? you're still talking to me too you see_

_(21:01) you read books i should have guessed that you're a nerd_

_(21:01) actually you just seems more like an 52 years old_

**(21:02) Thank you, I'm flattered. That was sarcasm.**

_(21:03) really? you don't say_

_(21:06) i'm so hungry_

**(21:10) Why don't you eat, then?**

_(21:11) cause i'm hungry for pie and there's no pie_

_(21:15) dude say something i'm going to die from boredom_

**(21:16) Don't you have friends?**

_(21:17) sons of bitches won't answer me_

**(21:18) Oh, okay. How's Sam?**

-

 

_(02:38) hi are you sleeping? didn't answer before cause my friends came here and we went to a bar_

**(02:40) I'm not sleeping, and that's fine, you don't have to explain yourself, we don't know each other, remember?**

_(02:41) right right_

_(02:42) sammy is fine tho_

**(02:43) That's good.**

_(02:44) still an asshole_

**(02:45) If you're saying.**

_(02:50) think i'm going to sleep now_

**(02:52) Good night.**

 

-

 

_ (02:53) Castiel, I can hear you typing from here, for God's sake, turn off your phone, I know you don't sleep, but other people do. Thank you._

**(02:54) My apologies, Balthazar, I'm turning it off.**

_ (02:55) And who you were texting three in the morning? _

**(02:56) One person confused his brother's number with mine. I don't know who he is.**

_ (02:57) That's not normal. _

**(03:10) When was I ever normal?**

 

✆ 

 

Thursday

 

_ (07:20) Cassie, dear, if you don't get up right now, I'm going to choke you. And not in the kinky way. _

**(07:25) Good morning, Balthazar. Kinky way?**

_(07:26) Forget it. And good morning my ass. Argh, I hate sports and you're late! Seriously, I need my half hour of breakfast._

**(07:40) I'm going.**

 

-

 

_ (09:15) I still can't believe you threw the ball on Raphael's face. Genius move, Cassie. _

**(09:16) It was an accident. And I know you're laughing, please stop, Balthazar, I'm going to get a detention.**

_ (09:17) What is incredible! Castiel Novak getting detention!_

**(09:21) I really hate you sometimes.**

 

✆ 

 

Friday

 

_(07:01) morning sunshine_

**(07:05) You again.**

_(07:06) me again!_

_(07:06) watcha doing?_

**(07:07) Psychologically preparing myself for getting up and face my colleagues.**

_(07:08) you seem like a nice guy_

_(07:12) aren't you going to ask me what i'm doing?_

**(07:13) What are you doing?**

_(07:14) ah glad you asked! in the moment i'm making what seems to be the best pie in the world_

**(07:15) Seven in the morning...**

_(07:16) you're not a morning person are you?_

**(07:17) Are you?**

_(07:18) idk besides it's my biological clock i always wake up five in the morning_

_(07:18) when i sleep ofc_

_(07:20) don't die my pie isn't ready yet_

**(07:32) My apologies, but I have to go. My friend is yelling at me again.**

_(07:33) you live with you friend?_

 

-

 

(08:54) Dean, please, turn off this music.

_(08:55) ah my bad sammy i forgot you're not in school today_

(08:56) I'm so glad that you remembered I'm sick and that's why you're here making me go nuts.

_(08:57) bitch_

(08:59) Jerk.

 

-

 

**(13:03) Sorry, I was in class. To answer you question, yes, but not actually. I go to one of those boarding religious schools, so technically, yes, I live with my friend.**

_(13:21) that sounds horrible tbh_

**(13:22) That's my life.**

 

-

 

_ (18:20) How's detention, little Cassie?_

**(18:22) Making me think on how tell you to go screw yourself in a polite way.**

 

✆ 

 

Sunday

 

_(01:58) how old are you?_

**(02:00) Don't you think that's kind of private?**

_(02:02) it's not like i'm going to magically appear in your house and kill you i don't even know where you live..._

**(02:03) Was that you trying to know where do I live? Also, boarding school, remember? No houses.**

_(02:04) boarding school right_

_(02:04) and maybe_

_(02:06) so?_

**(02:07) I thought the subject had ended. So what?**

_(02:08) what you mean ended you didn't even answer my questions dude_

**(02:10) If you want to know, I'm rolling my eyes.**

_(02:11) very interesting_

_(02:11) but were do you live again?_

**(02:12) Kansas City.**

_(02:13) what a coincidence!_

**(02:14) I see I don't have to ask where you live, then.**

_(02:15) that's right doc_

_(02:16) and how old are you now? i mean if you're a senior so 16 or 17 idk_

**(02:18) Why the questions now?**

_(02:19) cause i'm bored and the party sucked_

_(02:19) seriously what kind of party doesn't have beer?_

**(02:20) Seems like my kind of party**

_(02:22) nerd_

_(02:30) did you sleep?_

**(02:31) I wish. A stranger in my phone wouldn't let me do this.**

_(02:32) rude_

_(02:44) i'm going to eat my pie cause it's better than you_

**(02:45) ...**

_(02:47) rolling your eyes?_

**(02:48) Rolling my eyes.**

_(02:50) don't think i'm going to let you live in peace_

**(03:01) I had the feeling that this wasn't going to happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (02:27) you can call me zeppelin
> 
> (02:28) That's a weird nickname, it has something to do with your name?
> 
> (02:29) dude now i'm hurt you don't know my band
> 
> (02:30) You're in a band?
> 
> (02:31) i give up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gonna post this today but what the hell

**Castiel** \- _Dean_ \- Ash -  Sam 

Wednesday

_(10:16) 19 years old_

**(10:30) Interesting way to start a conversation, giving me information about your life.**

_(10:31) i was thinking about something to say for 30 minutes but i gave up so_

**(10:32) I still don't know why you're doing this.**

_(10:33) is not like i have something better to do_  
_(10:34) sammy is sick and i'm bored_

**(10:35) It must be good to have your own brother as a roommate.**

_(10:36) but i don't have him as my roommate_  
_(10:36) actually my roommate is a pretty weird dude_

**(10:37) I suppose you don't like him, then.**

_(10:38) wrong sherlock i love the guy seriously he's fucking crazy and has the best parties_

**(10:39) This confuses me.**

_(10:40) ???_

**(10:42) You have a roommate, but you live with your brother.**

_(10:43) who said i live with sammy? it's just i always stay here when dad's on a hunting trip_  
_(10:44) and sammy is sick remember_  
_(10:52) it's so fucking good to be ignored_

**(10:54) I don't know what to say.**

_(10:55) whatever man_

**(10:57) Well, if you're interested, one of the team players is looking at me like he wants to break all my members and throw them in acid.**

_(10:58) careful he may have walter white's number_  
_(10:58) and why is he looking at you like that??_

**(10:59) Because I accidentally threw the ball in his face. And who is Walter White?**

_(11:01) dude... the teacher with cancer_  
_(11:01) i'm beginning to like you_  
_(11:02) a nerd who talks like some old guy who throws balls at people faces_

**(11:03) It was an accident. And I don't think my teacher has cancer, still, what does that have to do with my situation with Raphael?**

_(11:11) sorry i'm late i was laughing_  
_(11:12) do you live under a rock?_

**(11:13) What? I don't? That wouldn't be physically possible. Why do you think that?**

_(11:36) i_  
_(11:36) need_  
_(11:36) some_  
_(11:36) fucking_  
_(11:37) air_  
_(11:39) seriously_

**(11:41) I'm not following you.**

_(11:42) what makes the situation more hilarious_  
_(11:43) your friends must love you_

**(11:45) Friend, actually. For some reason, some people in here don't like me, except Balthazar.**

_(11:46) why him?_

**(11:52) Now that you asked, I don't really know.**

-

**(12:35) I asked Balthazar why he likes me and that was his answer: "Because you're innocent and the best of all these idiots here in school, besides you're really oblivious, what makes you funny, since you live under a rock."**

_(12:36) told ya_

**(12:37) What does this expression means?**

_(12:38) it means what it means_

**(12:39) Very helpful.**

-

(13:45) Why are you laughing?

_(13:46) what?_

(13:47) We're in the middle of class and you're laughing while I'm almost blinding myself with this pen

_(13:48) you're so dramatic ash_

(13:49) And you aren't, are you?  
(13:51) But seriously, why are you laughing? I want to laugh too.

 _(13:52) it's just that i sent a text to a wrong number and i met this dude who doesn't have a clue in life_  
_(13:53) seriously i asked him if he lived under a rock and he said that he doesn't cause that would be physically impossible_

(13:54) I'm concerned about your way of making friends  
(13:54) And your friends

_(13:55) funny that's what concerns everyone when i'm with you_

-

(19:30) Why aren't you answering my calls, you jerk?

_(19:56) cause i was busy bitch_

(19:58) Honestly, Dean!

_(19:59) screw you_  
_(19:59) what do you want?_

(20:01) Sope, please <3

_(20:02) coming_

✉

Friday

_(07:39) did i tell you about my pie being the best in the world?_

**(07:43) You did, yes.**

_(07:44) how's your day?_

**(07:45) Balthazar is yelling at me again, I'm late.**

_(07:46) i thought nerds didn't like being late_  
_(07:47) my day's good thank you for asking_  
_(07:48) sammy is better and i'm back to the campus_  
_(07:50) horrible beds always without food clothes everywhere and dude smell with ash walking around in his underpants_  
_(07:50) the paradise_  
_(07:51) that was sarcasm before you get lost_

-

(15:28) Hey Deanno, your turn to do the laundry.

_(15:30) dude i just sat_

(15:31) Don't forget about my underpants in the bathroom.

_(15:35) i hate you_

✉

Saturday

**(01:57) Hello.**

_(01:59) look who's here_  
_(02:00) i think that's the first time you message me first_

**(02:01) Yes, I can't sleep.**

_(02:02) you always can't_

**(02:03) ...**

_(02:04) i know how it is_  
_(02:04) don't worry i can't sleep too_  
_(02:04) you're preparing yourself for college tho_

**(02:05) Can't wait.**

_(02:06) sarcasm?_

**(02:07) Yes.**

_(02:08) noted_  
_(02:12) the people in there are awake too or_

**(02:13) They aren't. In the moment I'm in the roof, since balthazar likes to throw a pillow at me if I type close to him at this hour.**

_(02:14) he seems charming_  
_(02:14) i thought it wasn't acceptable to be walking around like that in boarding schools_

**(02:15) You thought right.**

_(02:16) rebel_  
_(02:17) now i noticed that i don't know your name_

**(02:18) I'm not telling you my name.**

_(02:19) that's obvious i'm also not gonna tell mine_  
_(02:20) but what i mean is that we need some nicknames_  
_(02:20) i can't always call you 'wrong number dude'_

**(02:21) And what's your nickname?**

_(02:27) you can call me zeppelin_

**(02:28) That's a weird nickname, it has something to do with your name?**

_(02:29) dude now i'm hurt you don't know my band_

**(02:30) You're in a band?**

_(02:31) i give up_  
_(02:32) but what would be your nickname?_

**(02:35) Angel.**

_(02:36) ..._  
_(02:36) are you fucking serious?_  
_(02:37) please tell me you're not_

**(02:38) Why wouldn't I be?**

_(02:39) "with who are you talking?" "ah with angel" "...ok"_  
_(02:40) god this sounds so gay_

**(02:41) It's Angel or "Wrong Number Dude"**

_(02:42) ..._  
_(02:43) argh fine!_  
_(02:44) why angel?_

**(02:45) It has something to do with my name.**

_(02:46) your name is angelo?_

**(02:47) I'm not that obvious.**

_(02:48) he_  
_(02:59) my roommate just came from a party and he looks like he's gonna puke in seconds or so_

 **(03:00) Charming**.

 _(03:01) i know_  
_(03:01) you should see his hair_

**(03:13) I think I just saw two teachers kissing in the garding. It's three in the morning, why they're not doing this is the bedroom?**

_(03:14) life moves pretty fast if you don't stop and look around once in awhile you could miss it_

**(03:17) They saw me, I have to go. Goodnight, Zeppelin.**

_(03:18) i'm hurt you didn't notice my quote from ferris bueller's day off_  
_(03:18) goodnight...angel..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (08:58) TODAY'S NOT MY FUCKING DAY
> 
> (09:02) What happened?
> 
> (09:03) well first you now i choked on sausage and second know the chair simply broked while i was eating some delicious pie  
> (09:03) i'm fine but the pie fell down  
> (09:04) rip

Ash -  _Dean -_ **Castiel -** Sam -  _Balthazar_

❁

Sunday

(09:45) Good Morning, sunshine.

_(09:47) ash i already washed your underwears you don't have to come all gay on me_

(09:48) It's not that, Deanno, but thanks, you know I love you, amigo. 

_(09:49) what to you want?_

(09:50) Nothing. Just wanted to tell you that yesterday was really funny, you and the law professor. 

_(09:51) the fuck?_

(09:52) Oh yeah, you grab his shoulders and started crying, begging him to gave you higher grades. 

_(09:53) dude how did that fucking happened i don't even have him as my professor_

(09:54) I know. 

 _(09:55) jeez_  
_(09:56) i'm not going to be able to look the guy in the eye now_

(09:57) He's probably going to run from you, anyway. 

-

(11:47) Dad is asking if you're going to eat at Bobby's today.

_(11:53) dunno sammy my bed's so good it's actually a miracle_

(11:54) Ellen made pie.

_(11:55) on my way_

-

(14:32)

_(14:58)  what the actual fuck_  
_(14:58) oh my god_

(14:59) You looked like you were ready to kiss him. Do you think he thought the same? 

_(15:01) go sit on a cactus ash_

-

**(19:11) Have you ever be obliged to get out with the other students and teachers to buy halloween decorations for your school?**

_(19:30) i never lived in a boarding school so..._

**(19:31) I envy you, you don't need to wake up early to be on a bus with other boys and walk on the streets carrying pumpkins, melting because of the sun.**

_(19:32) what a pity_  
_(19:32) and we're not on summer dude the sun is not so terrible this month_

**(19:33) Every sun is terrible for me.**

_(19:34) you sound like a vampire_  
_(19:35) i bet you're all pale and skinny_

**(19:36) Well, you're not wrong.**

_(19:39) and what do you mean ''other boys''? don't you have girls in your school?_

**(19:40) No.**

_(19:41) you're stuck with other dudes i'm so sad for you_  
_(19:41) actually not really sad_  
_(19:42) but i thought about some orgies that happened in there cause idk_

**(19:43) I apologise for destroying your fantasy.**

_(19:44) i don't accept your apologies_  
_(19:45) you're in the roof again?_

**(19:47) No, I tried to go, but Balthazar forbbided me, because he planned a party with some boys on your area of the building, and said i have to participate.**

_(19:48) and how is that going?_

**(19:49) In the moment, ten guys are drinking while playing cards, Balthazar and other three are dancing really bad, and I'm on my bed, talking to you, trying to ignore snores from the guy sleeping in the floor next to me.**

_(19:50) sounds fun_

**(19:51) Yes, you're not seeing me, but i'm throwing conffeti at myself.**

_(19:55) HA_  
_(19:56) that was good_  
_(19:57) if it makes you feel better i'm in my uncle's house and the people here didn't let me go after eating in family_  
_(19:58) sam's playing videogame with jo and i'm on the couch doing zero stuff_

**(19:59) That didn't make me feel better, i prefer to eat in family than this party**

_(20:00) but i didn't even tell you the best part_  
_(20:01) ash is on the kitchen telling stuff that happened yesterday while i was drunk and i can hear everyone laughing_

**(20:02) And what did you do?**

_(20:03) how old are you again?_

**(20:04) I see you're changing the subject.**

_(20:05) everything to runaway from my none existent memories_  
_(20:06) "dean you look so beautiful crying asking for grades" please save me_

**(20:07) You name is Dean?**

_(20:08) oh fuck_  
_(20:08) shit_  
_(20:08) no it's not_

**(20:09) You're a terrible liar.**

_(20:10) I DIDN'T MEAN TO TELL YOU MY NAME_

**(20:11) Not even two days since you're decided to keep your name in secret. Shame.**

_(20:12) now you're gonna have to tell me yours_

**(20:13) That's not gonna happen.**

_(20:14) so you know my name and i have to keep calling you angel?_

**(20:15) Yes.**

_(20:16) fucking fine_

**(20:17) :)**

_(20:18) if you send me one more emoticon i'm going to break your nose_

**(20:19) :D**

_(20:20) you're unbelievable_  
_(20:21) stay there alone having fun at your party i'm gonna eat what's left from the pie_

**(20:22) :(**

-

_(23:02) Where are you?_

**(23:04) Running away from social interactions with people I don't like.**

_ (23:05) You don't like me? _

**(23:06) No.**

_ (23:07) I'm hurt. _

-

_(23:41) never thought i would sleep so much after eating a pie_

**(23:42) Hello, Dean.**

_(23:43) hey angel_  
_(23:44) that looks like i'm flirting with you_

**(23:45) You're quick, don't even know my name.**

_(23:46) funny_  
_(23:47) and you should tell me your name_

**(23:48) I'm sixteen years old.**

_(23:49) holy shit a fetus_

**(23:50) I believe you didn't like to be called a fetus when you were sixteen.**

_(23:51) you're right my bad_

**(23:52) It's fine. I'm seventeen in december, anyway.**

_(23:53) you and the boy jesus have the same zodiac sign_  
_(23:54) i found a sandwich in the fridge i'm on paradise_

**(23:55) I wish i had a sandwich right now, don't even remember the day i ate one.**

_(23:56) you sound so sad that i'm almost giving you my sandwich_

**(23:57) Do that, please.**

❁

Monday

 _(00:18)  aparently the sandwich was ash's and i shouldn't have eaten_  
_(00:19) my face is purple but i'm okay_

**(00:22) I also would beat you if you did that.**

_(00:23) now calm down ross and i doubt you would hurt a fly_

**(00:24) You underestimate me. And who's Ross?**

_(00:25) forget about it_  
_(00:30) i'm gonna go to sleep now cause i have class early tomorrow and a shit ton of paper to write_  
_(00:30) night_

**(00:32) Good night, Dean.**

-

_ (06:33) Cassie, you're not in your bed. _

**(06:40) Good observation.**

_ (06:41) Where the hell are you?  _

**(06:42) Couldn't sleep, so I was reading. The Catcher In The Rye is a good book, I wouldn't put it on my favorite's list, but it was on Samandriel's.**

_(06:43) Fascinating, Cas, but hurry up._

**(06:44) I dont understand why you're never want to be late, whereas your personality.**

_ (06:45) It's simple, my friend, I love breakfast. _

-

 _(08:04) DUDE_  
_(08:04) i CHOKED_  
_(08:04) with a piece of SAUSAGE_  
_(08:05) who chokes with sausage jeez_

**(08:12) Are you okay?**

_(08:13) my ego is gone_

**(08:14) At least you're not dead**

_(08:15) details_  
_(08:16) how's halloween shopping?_

**(08:17) I'm in the bus right now. The sun is visible and everyone is yelling.**

_(08:18) you're a old man really_  
_(08:18) are you sure you're not 52?_

**(08:19) I am.**

_(08:20) right_

**(08:21) I would prefer to be the one driving so I could cause an acident.**

_(08:22) woah slow down ryan gosling_

**(08:23) My name's not Ryan Gosling.**

_(08:24) you don't have any knowledge on pop culture do you?_

**(08:25) Not really. And I only watch TV when I'm on my parent's house on holidays.**

_(08:26) what a sad life_

-

_ (08:30) CASSIE THEY HAVE GUINEA PIGS HERE _

**(08:32) GUINEA PIGS? WHERE?**

_(08:33) I love when you use capslock._

-

_(08:58) TODAY'S NOT MY FUCKING DAY_

**(09:02) What happened?**

_(09:03) well first you know i choked on sausage and second now the chair simply broked while i was eating some delicious pie_  
_(09:03) i'm fine but the pie fell down_  
_(09:04) rip_

**(09:05) I'm actually laughing.**

_(09:06) oh yeah keep laughing you son of a bitch_

**(09:07) I thought you had class today?**

_(09:08) yeah but i stayed in my room_

**(09:09) So you could write the papers?**

_(09:10) nope_

**(09:11) Really responsible**

_(09:12) thanks dude_  
_(09:13) and how were your day? please tell me it was worse than mine_

**(09:14) The begining was boring and I'm tired of carrying things, I think I have skin cancer, but it was better than yours.**

_(09:15) How is that better?_

**(09:16)**

_(09:17) you bought a rat_

**(09:18) It's not a rat, it's a guinea pig and his perfect. Balthazar took me to a animal fair for adoption without the knowledge of our head mistress. We can't have pets, but I HAD to get one.**

_(09:19) my god_

**(09:20) He's beautiful, isn't he? I'm gonna call him Alfie.**

_(09:21) what a terrible name poor thing_  
_(09:21) and how you're going to hide a rat?_

 **(09:22) Guinea pig. And I can hide animals here, I also have a cat.**  
**(09:24)**

**(09:25) That's Lucifer. He used to be more friendly.**

_(09:25) your cat's name is lucifer..._

**(09:26) Gabriel named him, he said he look like satan.**

_(09:27) he wasn't wrong_  
_(09:28) and who is gabriel?_

**(09:28) My brother.**

_(09:29) ah_  
_(09:33) ok i was invited to a productive day in some andy's apartment_

**(09:34) Productive day? You're going to finish your papers?**

_(09:35) no the fuck_  
_(09:36) we're going to play videogames and drink beer_

**(09:37) I'm disappointed.**

_(09:38) said everyone in my family_

-

_ (22:45) What kind of noise is that? _

**(22:49) I think Lucifer didn't like Alfie.**

_ (22:50) ... _  
_ (22:50) Why I still ask... _

-

 _(01:34) aloha_  
_(01:46) dude you're sleeping for the first time_

**(01:50) Sorry, Dean, I was making a little lunch for me. I think this bread is musty, but the milk is good.**

_(01:51) bread and milk_  
_(01:52) my feet are killing me_

**(01:53) Don't break any other chair, you should sit in two.**

_(01:54) are you calling me fat???_  
_(01:54) i'm not fat!!!_  
_(01:55) and for your information i'm really hot you can ask all the girls in the university and some boys too_  
_(01:56) i would send a photo but you don't even tell me your name unfair_  
_(01:56) but i'm not fat!!!_

**(01:58) You can calm down now, Dean**

_(01:59) i am calm_  
_(02:00) the city looks so beautiful in october_  
_(02:13) did you go get more musty bread?_  
_(02:50) you left me aparently_  
_(02:52) i'm hurt_  
_(02:53) good night_  
_(02:56) angel_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any mistake. 
> 
> Also, Dean is 19 years old and Cas is soon to be 17.


End file.
